


Fated Eternity

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gobblepot - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Half-Vampires, Vampires, guess you can consider this my halloween fic, if some of this story makes no sense blame my sleep deprivation, no plot really, yes more half vampire Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One was born a human, a man fated to change Gotham. Another was born a forbidden half-vampire (Dhampir). They, born a year apart, were born under the same star. And their fates, no matter how close or how broken they become, are always fated to be together.. even in death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated Eternity

It was under the same star that two kindred spirits are born. By a different year and yet they would be fated to meet, without each other knowing yet..

James Gordon had been born in the morning hours. Where the warm sun touched over his small teary face. His mother, though exhausted held him close to herself. Full of a happiness a mother would always feel when their eyes see their baby for the first time.

His father looking upon the still red baby. Such a tiny and fragile thing, it would make the most powerful almost tear up at the new life. He was proud as he should be. A strong baby that held his index finger. He had hoped he'd follow in his footsteps.. But what ever he wished shall be his. 

Oswald Kapelput was born in the darkness where the moon hid behind the clouds. His father holding him and looking at the creature he had created. A boy, his son, his heir.. A forbidden child that had been from the small love he had for the mortal woman that smiled at them both, but to tired to hold him. She was proud, seeing the dark hair that barely shown and at first she was scared at the fact her Oswald didn't cry like he should. It was delayed. Oswald's form was frail, smaller than a normal newborn should. She had gone full nine months.  
The cries had come weak but showing he was alive, the little eyes remaining closed though. "A boy." Her love had said casually, holding onto a pride that those of his race had. Oswald's life was not going to be kind.. and he knew it.

For his own son was half-human. The scent and weakness shown that. It was a slight disappointment, having hoped that somehow his vampire gene would kill any human gene he had. Wishful thinking. "Oswald Kapelput shall be his name.. our dear son."

\---

Oswald would grow up, fragile but very intelligent. His mother, Gertrude having loved him dearly. His father leaving them with a promise he'd return... never to be so. Gertrude waiting years for him until she began to believe that he had run off with some 'hussy' or a girl much prettier than her. Oswald always there to convince her that she was the most beautiful, but feeling a growing anger that a child should never feel towards his father. The one that left them, that looked at Oswald as if his existence was a awful stain on a white sheet meant to be washed away.

A half-vampire and a weak human-like one at that was not treated good in the city of Gotham. A city where a large clan was. While humans assumed all the attacks were just murder or forced to assume. Some knew what existed here. Monsters that thirsted for their blood. And there were a few that hunted and killed vampires that had broken the treaty or had attacked someone that was marked or off limits.  
GCPD trained to kill vampires, some dealing with them under the table, a few being promised 'the bite' if they followed orders. And one that destroyed without mercy. 

James' mother had known of the Blood Drinkers and was careful in the day and dared not go out at night. she gave them respect and she hoped in turn they would leave her and her son in peace. James on the other hand always would find himself out at night, pretending to shoot all the bad vampires and monsters in the night.

\---

This night was a night like any other. But to the dark haired boy, it was full of pain and a hunger he had never known before. His canine teeth were growing in and it caused his gums to ache. The hunger was from his body changing as well as being denied blood for over seven years. Gertrude had not given him any blood because she couldn't see his fangs.

Dhampir's were almost a different race altogether. Their baby fangs would grow in usually when they are five years old if they drink blood. Their tolerance for blood comes in at around the same time if not as quick as the teeth do. They can drink blood as soon as they are born but not more than a teaspoon. A tablespoon at around a year old, three when around three, and soon they will be able to drink pints at around ten. They were rare due to the forbidden nature as well as the fact that they have been known to kill their mother while they enter the world. A dhampir doesn't age as fast as a human, they were capable of surviving for hundreds of years. It is unknown if they can really live to be a thousand due to them usually being killed before they reached thirty in human years.

Why? Vampires hate Dhampirs, seen as but a disgrace and sometimes hunted down for sport and eaten like a common human. There was no law against it.   
The sun light does sting their eyes, but they lack all weaknesses most vampires have, and seem to have their strengths and speed. 

Oswald had been raised as a human despite the knowledge of his father being a Blood Drinker. And here he was curling up in an alley, gritting his teeth until he swore his gums bled from the pressure due to the taste that made him shiver more.

James had heard a noise on the night air that night. He got up and looked around in confusion as he walks out the gate slowly, careful that it didn't make a noise or giving away that he was going out.  
He walks up the side walk, ignoring the cars and follows the voice until he saw what gave him a fright that was understandable.

What lay there curled up was a smaller male, dark hair and eyes that were almost cat-like. The pupil's slit but looked everywhere for a long moment before focusing on him.

The two locked eyes and Jim grabbed the closest thing to him. Which was sadly a bottle that still reeked of beer.

The other boy got into a crouched position, baring his teeth and revealing what he was-

"V-Vampire" Jim stammered. Reading to flee only to see the boy collapse again in another fit of shakes. ".. H-Hey what's going on?" He felt dumb for asking this... this beast.. this thing that dared to look like it's prey.

"H-Hungry-- Ma- Mama- help" The black haired boy pleaded, almost begging James as if he knew his mother.

"Mama?" That threw James off. Vampires had no mothers, they were bit and turned by their Maker. Sure they could see their maker as a parent but never had he thought it would be this way. Were there vampires this young? Bitten and turned and taken from their family- No, it couldn't. The hunger was another worry, clearly the boy was to weak and shaken to get into a position to bring harm. "Where's your mom?"

"It hurts.." Was the reply.

Blood was what this boy needed. He saw the blood on the other's teeth and gums, seeing it flowing proved he hadn't eaten. He thought of his father finding this boy and giving him a merciful death. It was kind, what ever thing damned him to eternal night was awful.

But James began walking toward him, seeing the small vampire bare his teeth in desperate last fight. "If I give you some of my blood. Will you go?"

Oswald looked at the other finally, truly focusing. The darkness almost felt like day. He was able to see the other man. The larger of the two, with blond hair and intense eyes. The offer of blood made his stomach twist more. Was this boy a Feeder? He couldn't see any bites on his skin. "Yes" Was what he choked out.

James thought himself truly stupid to even let this monster touch his skin. He should just kill him, yet here he was lowering himself, pulling the shirt so his shoulder was exposed. Easy to hide under his shirt.. The fangs sunk into his skin so quick that his mind barely registered the pain. The lips latching around the bite and he felt his blood drip into the other's mouth, tongue disgustingly lap at the wound when his fangs retracted, a sucking feeling and slowly a feeling of calm went over James.

It was life to Oswald, the taste of innocent blood was what his hurting body needed. He drank it down, feeling his stomach take the new meal that would help fuel him. His fingers grab at Jim's arm, as if afraid the other would pull away. After a minute of drinking did he let go of the other and breathe out. 

James held the bite so the blood wouldn't flow out as he watched the vampire stand up slowly with the most pleased smile on his face. "So, what now? Do I turn to?"

"What?" Oswald looked at the other that still sat down on the dirty asphalt. "No, I- I- I don't think so. I think I have to do something else for that.. I am very happy you helped me. B-but I don't think I, uh, can Change anyone, why would I?"

"Why were you turned so young?" James loved how dull it was asking the vampire sudden questions.

"Turned? I was born."

"That can't--"

"James! Where are you!?" Called the all knowing frantic voice of his mother.

Oswald looks toward the voice to, smile turned to a sad frown. "Don't tell I was here"  
"I'm coming mom!" James called out. "Who are you?"

"Oswald Kapelput"

"Did you just say Cobblepot?" He asked but when he turned back to Oswald, he found himself alone in the alley. All that shown that the dark haired boy was real was the bite on his shoulder that started to burn as the air hit it.

\---

Oswald had to lie to his mother about the one he fed on. She saw the change in her son and how she worried for him, scared he'd leave her due to his 'vampire instinct'. He wouldn't leave her, not ever, if this instinct was real he would destroy it and burn it to ash. He won't leave his mother, never..

Growing up like a human was easy. Being himself was not. Bullied horribly for his hair, his nose, his yellowed teeth that he didn't take care of as much as he should.. mocking him, naming him a cruel name he hated. Penguin. All for his nose.. he couldn't know why he was named that. Of all the beautiful birds... the magpie, the crow.. the blue jay. No, he was named after a waddling flightless bird. 

His mother was his only escape from the bullies. He found snitching helped, learning information kept the bullies at bay.. sometimes. How he felt the urge to feed again. Nothing like his first Bite.. no, he wanted to bite, tear into them and drink them until their foul heart no longer beat-

He could've left Gotham easily, retreated somewhere. But where could he go? Someone like him wasn't accepted. He was neither species, he was a mistake, a thing that wasn't meant to be.

Begging for a job was hard. He had to get a job to help his mother live comfortably. He found he didn't need blood as quickly as the True Vampires. His aging began to slow down he noticed. As soon as he reached twenty he noticed and felt it, his permanent teeth and fangs were strong and sharp. He had a speed and strength humans lacked.

\---

James' life took a turn as well. He had covered the bite best he could but eventually his father found out when he accidentally hit it when he patted his son's shoulder that caused a yelp within the car as they drove  
Confusion turned to concern when the bite was shown. Which suddenly turned to anger at the fact that his own child had not only been willing but allowed a HALF-BREED to even touch him. A vampire was one thing, a filthy half-breed was another. "You let some lowly mistake bite you?! Have you no shame!?"

"I didn't know, okay? I didn't know half-vampires existed"

"They do, if any vampire finds it's scent on you-- You could-"

"I cleaned it-"

"Scents like that don't wash out easily.. Who was he?"

"I don't know. He was a child, younger than me. Scared and weak.. Oh his name was.. Something Cobblepot"

"Cobble-?! Kapelpot?!" Alarm rang in his father's tone. "You must have heard wrong.. The Kapelpot clan was destroyed long ago.. and they'd never have a half-breed. They'd burn to death in the sun before they lower themselves to that"

"Than you thought wrong. Cobblepot, Kapelpot.. whatever their names are, he was it."

The screech of breaks and headlights shining were what caused them to look before the crash hit. Jim's head hitting hard on the window while his eyes blurred. He could barely hear with the buzzing in his ears.  
What he saw was blinded by the light. His father was bleeding and gaping like a fish. A pair of sharp clawed hands grabbed hold and tore into him, the snarls distant but there and someone-- no- a monster bite into his father's neck, tearing it open as if making sure he wouldn't live--

James nearly vomited but he blacked out before then.

The human brain does interesting things. It locks up horrible memories for it's own sanity. Forcing other memories into one's head. Forcing a foolish logic, a flaw in the human evolution. Chaining the truth of what you see.

A drunk drive hit them, his father died next to him. He lived with a concussion and minor cuts. Everyone else said it was a drunk driver, so he had to accept it to..  
The injuries were to great to show it was something else. But the growls made a true mark in his mind that even his brain couldn't silence. A growl that echo'd throughout his years in the war, the growls that followed him back to Gotham.

The growls that vampires seemed to mock as they scratch at the iron bars that kept them in. A spell keeping the vampires weak within the cells and the shackles that are put around them. 

\---

The time they met again, their lives had changed. Oswald was the one that knew who he was, remembering the scent even so long back. The one that saved him.

And the one that let him go alive when he could've killed him. James Gordon. Oswald's time outside of Gotham and near death experience changed him. Making him vicious and deadly, feeding and drinking humans slow and dry. Enjoying their weak little hearts desperately beat with so little blood in the veins.

His leg broken and him unable to get it healed or treated correctly made him have a limp.. a sort of waddle like the nickname and bird he hated. With his bad leg, he could not run as quick as he could before.   
He owed James and did any favor asked of him. One sided or not, he wanted this friendship. Working for Maroni while snitching for Falcone.. easy as pie.

He had sworn one thing. That even a nobody, a half-breed, such as him can become someone- No, can become King.

Maroni was killed, Fish as well, Falcone leaving the town. He had shown all that he can do it. He had opened a new hope for fearful Dhampirs everywhere. He had welcomed them all into Gotham as a santurary from the vampire's wrath. Any vampire that even said anything rude he'd happily let them burn in the sun. 

But all things have consequence. His mother's capture for one.. and every dark moment that came drove the Dhampir to be what he is now. A dark, unmerciful creature. Someone that ruled Gotham. Crime Boss and Vampire King, The friendship broken between him and his old friend Jim.

Jim broke ties with Oswald, a final attempt to keep a clean slate. To show he can change Gotham without a Crime Lord's help. 

\---

It had been over fifty years since Oswald's rise to power. He looked royal now in a way. A top hat, a monocle, expensive clothing. He had run ins with vampires, humans, other creatures, and even a man dressed up as a bat. Batman. All of which he seemed to be fine-

He could hear the young man's heart and panicked voice before he even got inside The Iceberg Lounge. "Please! I must see him!"

He looks at the door that swung open and a young man, perhaps in his early twenties came inside. Followed by some men. "We're sorry Mr. Penguin we couldn't hold hi-"  
"Get out" Penguin calmly said before glaring at them men. "Out!"

They left the younger male out of fear, closing the door. 

"What is it you want.." Oswald breathed in the smell and frowns. "You smell like him."

"Please, I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important but-" He lowers his head. Silent.

"Go on"

"My father, sir.. he's sick. He is going to last the night"

Even after years of coldness and hatred. His heart felt a pain at the thought. Jim Gordon, the one who saved him, the one who is strong and powerful in his eyes still was dying. Dying while Penguin didn't look all that older. "You know my answer"

"I just thought you should know. Batman himself agreed that he won't touch you"

"It has nothing to do with the Bat, boy. You don't understand."

"I understand that my father told me where you were, and requested you see him. So before you decide to be a asshole about the past, remember this will be the last time you will see him"

Penguin bit his tongue to hold back a snap. This child didn't understand why Oswald couldn't see him. Everyone grew old around him, everyone dies around him. Not many lives mattered to the Dhampir, and the thought of seeing Jim's body in the hospital bed, dying.. The only one that knew him. That spoke to him, that saved him, was someone he couldn't save..

"I see him though, in you. You two are so much alike, it takes a Gordon to run in here and talk like you do to me.. I will go, but it will be when we are alone." He watched the young man leave and smiles some to himself while the warm feeling of tears finally slide down his cheeks.

\---

Seeing Jim there was almost breaking. How much older he was. IVs and heart monitor hooked up to him, keeping him comfortable. He could hear his heart slow with the beeps on the monitor. 

"You've come after all" Jim's voice was above a whisper, hoarse. Not strong as it used to. His tired eyes opened to look at him. "Look at you, still so young.. while I-" A series of coughs was what made Oswald come to the bedside.

"I still see the strong policeman that promised he'd change Gotham." He places the umbrella on the floor beside him and kept himself standing tall, leaning over Jim.

"I know what you will offer me, even though you know you can't. And the answer is no, if I was still young I would have perhaps agreed. There is.. one last favor I want to ask of you"

Where was the coldness? Where was the anger they both should have? Oswald wanted to try to turn him, he didn't care how impossible it was. He didn't care how old Jim was, he just wanted his friend to be with him again. The anger he felt for Jim and his betrayals had ceased as soon as he saw the frail commissioner.

It was strange how life is. Now Penguin stood above Gordon, powerful, strong, proud. And Gordon was frail and weak. "Anything, old friend"

"Take care of my son, lead him down a good path, help him as you had me.. I mean.. you don't have to"

"It's done, I swear your son will be the greatest. Just like you."

"Thanks Oswald. There is one more, you won't do it though.. Drink from me"

That hit the Dhampir hard. Horror filled him. "N-No I can't do that. No to you"

"I've read somewhere that you can take a bit of a person's soul into you when you drink from them. Is it true."

"It is, I've never allowed it before just as I had never left Gotham for the sake of my mother and my home."

"They said I will go tonight, I could be taken any minute. And it's about time I paid back for all the favors you gave me."

His eyes lower, monocle dropping onto the sheets. His fangs extended behind closed lips at the thought of blood right there before them. "Goodbye my old friend" It was not some empty words. It was full of pain mixed with a happiness at the fact he was helping Jim again. Even if it meant killing him. His teeth shown before Jim while his fingers touch the neck gently. His sharp teeth found his jugular and he bit into the soft flesh with ease..

\---

Jim Gordon was the last piece of his humanity, the only thing that kept him human. 

He watched the sun rise that morning from the Gotham Bridge and part of him hoped the sun would burn him. Proving he was now but a monster as he should be. But the sun was warm and inviting to his pale skin.

Beside him, James stood, a young him that watched the sun rise beside the Gangster. A person only a vampire can see due to their soul being within them. "It's beautiful, Jim"  
"It sure is, Oz."

And a tear shed and dropped into the river below.. The fate under the fading stars was that they would always be together, no matter what comes in the future..

**Author's Note:**

> This is I guess my Halloween fic. I don't know if I should put it as Gobblepot really. There are moments where I think the story lacks or makes little sense but oh well, I like it. And if it gives anyone ideas on their own half vampire Oswald stories more power to you! Originally I thought of adding multiple chapters but I get very lazy while doing that so I just went with it
> 
> Thanks so much for reading anyway for those that got this far


End file.
